The Laugh Attack
by Takuma
Summary: Who thinks that laughter is over rated when they reach the point of complete sleeplessness? You will think so when Vegeta is that poor unfortunate soul...


I almost spazzed when I found out that wasn't letting us log into post stories. This one was ready yesterday, but I'm posing it for today. Hopefully I can get my writing chapters and such back on track.

Disclaimer: All I seem to own is a few pieces of paper, a few sets of color pencils, some mechanical pencils... some sketch pencils... some acrylic paints, some oil pastels... some art books... and some markers. I also own some art skills too! But... sadly... I didn't create DBZ...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

The Laugh Attack

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Vegeta couldn't stand it any more. He didn't know how his body could handle such torture any more... What I mean to say is... Vegeta had been training for 100 hours STRAIGHT.

He didn't understand WHY he didn't listen to Bulma when she said, 'you need to get inside! And turn that machine off!' He didn't understand WHY he didn't listen to her when she told him he would soon collapse from fatigue...He was just about at that point.

Vegeta stumbled up a few staircases before he hit the floor his room was assigned.

He didn't understand WHY he was actually tolerating the ways of this strange human infested planet. It was nothing like at the base he grew up where you had to be the best to survive.

Vegeta felt the muscles in his legs give out, and his legs fell out from under him... This left him immobile for the time being.

"Great."

There were many things that he found ironic in the case he was in, but he had to shove it down... along with his pride.

Opening the door to his room, Vegeta growled when he tried to levitate to the inside of his room. His energy was so low. He couldn't grasp any of it.

He was so tempted to release a loud growl waking everyone in the Brief's home, but he didn't want that. He wanted to keep as low a profile as he possibly could... so they wouldn't find him in his time of weakness. It was bad enough that he destroyed the Gravity Simulator a month back and had to have those humans help him to have a speedy recovery... It was very embarrassing!

So... finally clearing his mind... and his survival instincts taking in, the saiyan prince reached his arms out to the carpet, and he clawed his way to the bed. He almost had to sigh in relief that the muscles in his arms hadn't given out yet.

And when he reached the bed, he grabbed the mattress to climb up on.

It's a shame that fate wasn't on his side this early, early morning...

As soon as Vegeta tried climbing up, the top mattress began to flip up from the other side. The main reason behind that... was there was no weight to hold it down.

As if in slow motion, Vegeta's eyes widened as he noticed the mattress begin to flip over. He watched in horror as it fell on him and smashed him across the carpeted floor. He couldn't do anything as his arm muscles gave out as his legs did a few moments before. It left him completely helpless.

Vegeta lay on the floor, one eye closed and the other partially opened. The mattress was covering him now. The pillows were about a foot from his head, and the blankets were bunched up in the area where his hand tried to grab the mattress earlier. He was also covered with the cotton sheets.

Vegeta just sat there for a moment... trying his best to realize what exactly happened this past 36. 3295 seconds. And when realization hit him, he began to laugh.

It wasn't one of those laughs where you say 'oops! I did it again!' Oh no. It was one of those laughs where your sanity just took a nosedive to the other world.

It was a shame.

If Vegeta were in his right mind, he would have noticed the door to his room wide open.

¦±¦

Bulma yawned as she began walking down the halls. The sun was out and shining brightly. It was your perfect day! And she absolutely loved it!

And as she continued to walk down the halls, she noticed up ahead that Vegeta's door was opened.

She took that as strange.

Usually the saiyan prince was very secretive. He would always close the door to his assigned room, even if he was out and training. So... being... Bulma Briefs, she cautiously walked up to the door.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Why was there a mattress turned over? And were the sheets to the bed almost shoved out from under the bed? And...

She heard some strange noise coming from under the bed.

Why was there something LAUGHING under the bed?

Maybe it might have been some crazy toy that laughed... maybe Vegeta was trying to pull off some mean prank on her... It was so like him to do something of the sort when she was completely off guard...

But, she gulped down some saliva build up in her mouth, and released the breath she had seemed to be holding. She slowly walked up to the mattress, and she bent down to pull the mattress up...

She felt bulky fingers grab her ankle and she screamed as the hand forcefully pulled her under.

Bulma however came to see a certain someone underneath this giant mattress looking to her with a menacing smile and bright shining eyes filled with mischief.

"V-Vegeta!"

He placed a finger to her lips with the smile still evident on his lips. He began to laugh as a young child who pulled off a prank of some sort. The female slowly inched away from him, but he grabbed her once more, his hand gripping her shoulder almost a bit too tightly before he brought her to him once again; this time Vegeta pulled her beside him, bodies making contact with each other and all, and the saiyan looked out of a small crevice the mattress and the floor made.

He began to snicker once again, this time more uncontrollably.

Bulma was now becoming very frightened.

"Um... Vegeta?" she asked him.

Yet again, he put two fingers to her lips to shush her.

He then continued to look out with the same soft childish chuckle. "I see shadows!"

Bulma blinked. "What?"

Vegeta turned back to her, the smile still there. "Frieza's men! I messed up Zarbon's hair!"

The female blinked yet again. "What are you..."

"His hair is... is..." It sounded as if he was trying his hardest to contain his laughter, "PINK!"

And that brought the prince of saiyans rolling into a fit of hysterics.

Bulma immediately scooted from under the overturned mattress to the door of the saiyan's room. She just knew that she was on dangerous territory. And she didn't know what would possess Vegeta to say such things too! What was he talking about? Zarbon? Wasn't he killed just a little over a year ago?

Yet again, Bulma shrieked when she felt the hand curl around her ankle. She cursed for not backing out of the room. And she clawed at the carpet to keep from going any further under the bed.

It seemed as if Vegeta had other plans when he brought her back under. The smile was still there. The same one... And she couldn't help but notice something different. Were his eyes half closed?

"Vegeta... whatever this is I want it to sto-"

She couldn't say another word.

Vegeta brought her to him once again, and this time- to shut her up- he clamped his lips over hers.

Bulma's eyes widened when she noticed and felt this.

She immediately began to claw at his arms and hands, which held her firmly in place, and she tried to push him away. Even while in this state, the saiyan prince was still too strong.

And finally when he brought his head back, he looked to her with that smirk she always noticed on his face when he knew something she didn't. "I was able to make you silent," he stated bluntly.

If she weren't already on the ground, she would have fallen over anime style at this... strange statement. She placed a hand over his forehead and felt for his temperature. It seemed to be normal...

"Okay... who are you and what happened to Vegeta?" questioned Bulma; she was beyond frightened at this point.

He began to grin at her sheepishly. "I is Veggie-sama! Give me a hug!"

Bulma screamed as loud as her vocal chords would allow her to, and she scrambled as far and away as she could from this demon-possessed prince.

It didn't click in her mind that the prince was just sleep deprived...

Vegeta watched her leave in confusion as he peaked his head from under the bed. Anyone would have noticed the sagging skin under the princes' eyes as he looked out into the daylight and to the door.

He then began to laugh loudly as he rolled around under the overturned mattress. "I made a girl go POOF!"

His cackles were heard all the way down the halls and to the front floors of the home...

¦±¦

Goku walked into the home with a bright smile on his face. Goodness! It was a lovely day! He wouldn't help but grin just a bit wider... that was... till he felt someone cling to him. He looked down blinking.

Bulma stared up at him; her eyes were wide with fear. Terror was evident.

"Bulma?" he questioned her as he tilted his head, "Are you... okay?"

She continued to give him the look. "You have to stop VEGETA! HE'S CRAZY!"

Goku blinked. "And that is because...?"

"HE KISSED ME!"

Goku just stared at her.

Bulma stared back up at him.

He continued to stare back up at her.

She continued to stare back up at him.

He continued to continue to look back at- Oh! You get the picture! But... this time, a smirk was noticed growing on his face. "Oh? Kissing? Is that all?" he asked her with a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite understand. Goku knew that young Trunks' time would be coming very soon, and to Goku (not quite understanding what was happening) was thinking they were working on his soon to be existence...

He had the WRONG idea.

She looked up at him; soon a bright blush was evident and her face as she glared to the earth raised saiyan. "Oh, HELL NO!" she shouted as she folded her arms. "Vegeta only did that to shut me up! He's crazy right now!" her arms were now flailing around, "He stated things like he dyed Zarbon's hair pink and that Zarbon was after him!"

Goku just eyed Bulma cautiously.

She frowned at him, "WHAT! You can go up and see for yourself! He's under a mattress at this moment plotting who knows what!"

Goku continued to eye Bulma cautiously.

"How do I know this isn't some cover up for you and him doing... stuff?" questioned Goku.

Bulma glared at him. "I seriously doubt that would happen in a million years! That guy gives me the creeps at times!"

The saiyan nodded his head. "Right..."

Bulma folded her arms over her chest. "Fine; then if your don't believe me go up to his room and see for yourself!"

Goku gave a small smile before he nodded to her very unsurely. He mentally laughed to himself as he began his journey through the home locking onto Vegeta's energy. What were the chances of Vegeta acting as the way Bulma stated? For all he knew, she would be very delusional from working late hours in the lab! Bulma was known to be a work-a-holic.

He just knew Vegeta would be up there, plotting something against everyone for world domination.

For once in his life... Goku was absolutely wrong.

¦±¦

Goku leaned against the doorway to Vegeta's room; yes, the door was wide open, and some laugher was heard. It was slightly muffled, but heard.

For the next few seconds, Goku remained as still as possible as he smashed his back against the wall.

This laugh was SCARY!

But... it seemed to have died down. Then the silence set in; that might have been even more frightening than the laughter... but Goku took his chances. At this odd instance, he began to feel like a secret agent as he turned his head to look inside the dark room.

He noticed the overturned mattress and messed up sheets.

"It must be his fortress," muttered the saiyan as he studied it for a moment longer. "I must go in and destroy all evil!"

And he jumped into the room with his cool kung fu pose, as he looked around armed with his energy. "I know you're in here Vegeta!" exclaimed the earth-raised saiyan as he looked to the mattress. "Come out with your hands up!"

That wasn't necessary when he noticed Vegeta 'magically' appear to his side looking very much like a zombie.

Goku's skin began to crawl as he jumped back to the other side of the wall silently screaming. Goku tried his best to avoid the saiyan prince like a plague.

Vegeta just stared at Goku. One would have thought the princes' eye twitched or that he was about to fall over sleeping.

Goku just looked up to the prince in a frightened manner. Maybe... Vegeta was sleepwalking?

"Um... Vegeta?"

The prince continued to stare.

Goku just remained in his place as he continued to stare at the prince in horror.

And the least expected thing happened.

Vegeta began laughing.

Goku just paused as he watched the prince.

Vegeta held his sides, and he fell over rolling around on the ground while laughing uncontrollably.

Goku continued to stare; this time he had the courage to walk up to the amused prince. "Um... Vegeta?"

He just continued to laugh loudly and uncontrollably.

And with this much laugher in the room, Goku couldn't help but crack a small grin too as the prince continued to laugh. "Okay Vegeta... I know I must have been one to fool you... but it seemed as if Bulma was a bit frightened... So... I think maybe you should try calming down a bit."

Vegeta continued to laugh; one would have thought the saiyan prince didn't hear Goku's statement.

Goku lightly frowned. "Vegeta?"

The prince began waving his hand up and down before he sat up, and tried to calm down his laughter. The prince brought up a finger to wipe away some tears that fell. His roaring laughter calmed to a light chuckle. Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes... I do need to stop."

Goku crossed his arms and smiled.

Maybe the saiyan prince would listen to him once in his life!

The day that would happen is when hell would freeze over.

Vegeta began to laugh out in hysterics once more.

A large sweatdrop fell from the side of Goku's head. 'Okay... that didn't exactly work...' he thought. "Vegeta? I thought you were going to calm down."

The prince looked to the taller saiyan, while in laughter, and he made all these hand motions while saying, "Can't..." (Laughter) "Stop the" (more laughter) "Laughing!" Vegeta fell over rolling on the floor again while holding his sides.

Goku was frustrated. What was so hilarious?

"Vegeta... you really need to try and calm down... it's almost frightening..." stated Goku in all seriousness.

Vegeta did look up, and calmed his laughter down once again after a few seconds past. And a comfortable silence reached the room. Vegeta just closed his eyes as he placed an arm over his weary eyes. "I'm so tired."

Goku blinked. "Then sleep."

Vegeta looked to the saiyan warrior in the same room as he, "I can't. It's like... I can laugh at anything right now... It's like... an evil disease..."

Goku walked over to the prince, and he sat down beside Vegeta. He looked to the prince in the eye before pointing to the empty sidewall. "Can you laugh at that Vegeta?"

The prince looked to it.

A moment passed by...

Two minutes...

Three!

Goku gave a smile of triumph. Vegeta was cured!

Maybe not so much...

The prince began to laugh harder than before as he also pointed to the wall. "There's... a wall! It's BIG, and WHITE, and... and THERE!" Vegeta began rolling around in laughter once more.

Goku threw his hands into the air; "Fine... you laugh to your little heart's desire, Vegeta. I'm getting something from the fridge..."

But when Goku turned around, he noticed the saiyan prince lying there silently as he snoozed peacefully.

Goku just blinked, as his eyes seemed to become just a bit smaller.

"What just happened here?" Goku questioned to himself.

He rubbed the side of his head before making his way down the stairs. At least Bulma can roam her home in peace...

¦±¦

One Week Later...

¦±¦

Vegeta stumbled into his room in a fashion as he had a week ago... It was strange. He didn't remember what happened that day... And as he made it to his room... he felt his legs give way once more, and he growled in frustration as he tried to pick himself up. Why would 100 hours of straight training make his legs give out from under him! It's not like he was battling someone to the death!

And Vegeta began clawing the carpet, dragging his body to the bed. He grabbed onto the mattress, hoping he could get a good rest for the night before put his poor body through rigorous training.

But... as last week... fate wasn't with him on this glorious morning.

He toppled the mattress over, this time knocking over the wooden stand beside his bed- that Bulma insisted for him to have in his room. She said it was to hold glasses of water; she brought in much water when he was in bed rest a few days before.

It fell over with a crash, and the mattress fell on him. He growled loudly in frustration as he tried to push it off.

He couldn't even do that simple task.

As Bulma ran into the room with her nighty on, in hearing the loud noise, she noticed the toppled mattress and stand. She couldn't help but hearing the muffled whines of the saiyan prince. A sweatdrop fell from the side of her head as she went over to help him.

That was... until she heard cackles being formed from the lips of the saiyan prince who was under the mattress.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I have three upper class friends to thank for giving me this idea for the fic... and all because of Junior/ Senior Banquet. Unfortunately... this coming year- it will be my fate to be in the same state as they.

To be honest, I am sick of working on chapter fics for the time being... so I might do a few one-shot fics here and there just to help bring back the humor side of me... hopefully this was... acceptable for humor standards.

I hope you all enjoyed this random moment of... randomness!

Please review and tell me how it went!

Thanks a bunch!

Takuma


End file.
